


Vendetta

by ClarkeWayne



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:58:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarkeWayne/pseuds/ClarkeWayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the truly wronged, real satisfaction can only be found in one of two places… absolute forgiveness or mortal vindication. The Snow family has destroyed Katniss's life and now, years later, she is ready to embark in a journey for revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Deception

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a long time dream-project of mine, a Hunger Games/Revenge mash-up.  
> I’m planning on a 12 chapter story, but depending on how things will go it can be less. I hope that everyone enjoys it.  
> Oh, and just so you guys know, I don't work with betas (much like Derek Hale all the betas that I’d worked with before have either abandoned me or died).

"All warfare is based on deception." – Sun Tzu

 

“Katniss… Katniss!” Effie nearly yells, recollecting herself when she notices a few people staring at them.

Katniss turns to look at the woman, and realizes that she is looking nervous, “What? Is something wrong?” whatever Effie wants shouldn’t concern much, everything seems to be in place.

Fumbling with her clipboard and discreet earpiece Effie quickly scans the place before turning back at Katniss, “Have you seen Peeta? No one knows where he is,” her voice barely above a whisper.

So Peeta was missing, no big surprise there at least for Katniss, she knew that he was somewhere nearby, he wouldn’t leave her alone today even with all that has happened and would return when necessary, but she also understood that right now he needed some space.

“You know Peeta,” she waved a hand in a dismissive manner, “He is out doing his _thing_ , I’m sure he will be right back,” Effie nods in understanding and returns to the entrance to lead the tardy guests.

It was the Snow Manor garden at its best, the topiary art was at its prime, the catering was being done by one prized chef of New York and bottles of champagne had been imported from France. Katniss took in the whole scene, with the commensals gorging their appetites with shrimps and lobsters, delighting themselves while drinking fountains of vodka and cocktails, the women displaying long haute couture dresses and the men in sleek tuxedos made by famous designers. All the opulence, all that luxury was going to be her life.

She could not wait to destroy every single piece of it.

“Shouldn’t you be, I don’t know, dancing with you future hubs by now, sweetheart?” Haymitch approached her stirring her out of her reverie, “It’s quite a night after all,” he raised his champagne flute at her. Of course he would be the one enjoying this night the most.

Katniss merely smiled at him, “I am glad that you’re still sober enough to talk,” she leaned closer to her mentor, “You shouldn’t be here Haymitch,” her tone nothing but aggressive.

“And lose the spectacle? It’s my girl’s engagement night!” he guffaws and people stare at them with amused eyes. Katniss has to contain a roll of hers. Haymitch collects himself, takes a sip and lowers his head, “You can still stop Katniss, think about what you’re doing,” his tone serious, almost pleading, he places a hand on her shoulder, grip tight.

She eyes his hand with clear disgust, brushes him off before saying, “Too late for advice now, and if I had to guess,” she pauses, searches the room for the sigh that will sure inspire her, she finds it, “Caring about the consequences of their actions is not one of my new family’s trait,” _and for such, they shall pay a price._ The last part is left unsaid.

Right there the music stops and the person who Katniss is staring takes the stage.

“Good evening! Ladies… gentlemen… It’s with the most pure joy that we are gathered here tonight to celebrate one of the most special moments of one person that means so much to our family,” the man politely gestures his wife who is standing behind him, she is smiling to the crowd, “I think of Peeta as my own son, my own flesh and blood, so there is no words to describe how content I am with him finding someone as precious as the lovely Ms. Abernathy,” he motions at Katniss’s direction, a spotlight finding her on the crowd, she gives them a shy smile. The man’s wife is glaring at her.

The crowd gives a small round of applause to her, as if she had accomplished something, as if getting engaged to Peeta Mellark was impossible. His absence is not missed by their audience and Katniss can see Effie in distress not far from the entrance.

“But before we toast to them, we better wait for my nephew to decide not to be such a social butterfly…” the man is interrupted by his wife.

“Ah, I am sure that Katniss knows how to bring our nephew from his hideout,” the woman makes her way towards Katniss, her red silk dress shimmering under the lights, a predatory smile gracing her lips, “I would like to give a symbolic hug in order to welcome the newest member of our family,”

The embrace was just as cold as the winds of the Arctic.

Then the fireworks begin, the sky filling with the colors and sound distracting everyone immediately, Katniss remembers that they’re supposed to go off after the Peeta’s own speech. Apparently the premature fireworks are the first consequences of the couple’s fray from earlier that very morning.  Katniss is about to detangle herself from her future mother-in-law, but she is held firm in the embrace, the woman lips touching her tip of her ear.

“Where the hell is my nephew?” is all but a screech filled with anger.

Katniss pulls back and shakes her head almost in an imperceptibly manner, she does not know, Peeta disappearing from her sight was not in her plans for this night. And that’s when all hell breaks loose.

A scream pierces the air and Primrose comes running from the beach, she is dripping wet and only in her underwear, she is clutching someone else’s coat in her arms, “ _Mom!_ ” Katniss runs to her aid, nearly screaming for people to get out of her way. The floor boards of the wharf creak violently under her feet and she meets the girl halfway. She reaches Prim before her mother and holds her as if her life depended on it, “Oh Katniss…” the young girls is trembling, and her skin is icy cold and Katniss runs a hand through her hair in a soothing manner.

The girl’s mother wrestles Katniss in order to hold the girl, “Prim what happened?” the fireworks are still going and the muffle most of the sounds coming from the guests, the woman shakes the girl, eliciting a low growl from the back of Katniss’s throat, “Primrose, what happened?!”

Primrose is crying now, “It’s Peeta!” she screams between sobs and Katniss runs before her mind can even registers what she is doing. She is not fast enough, she is not lucid enough, she is not enough to comprehend what she is about to see at the shore of the beach.

A lifeless body lies on the white sand, a pool of blood around the head, face buried in the ground, the elegant white tuxedo ruined and barefooted. Having only the distant lights of the party and the inconstant red and blue glow of the fireworks to illuminate the sight before her eyes and for a moment is like she is underwater, every sound and every image is distorted and distant, someone stumbles past her, a blur of red fabric, the wail of a woman so far away from her hearing.

The sensation of rising to the surface comes in full force.

“ _Peeta!!_ ”

* * *

 

Three Months Ago

“The floors are all cherry wood and the wall have received a layer of anti-corrosive to deal with the salt about two months ago, so it improves it resistance and prolongs the life cycle of the house,” the real-estate office says almost desperate.

Katniss runs her hand through the railing of the porch that surrounds three sides of the house, she admires the woodwork and then her eyes drift to the imposing mansion standing acres away from the one she was now, the office seems to notice her.

“That’s the Snow Manor, you know the governor right?” the man says somewhat hesitant, as if the information could stir the sale to the wrong direction, “Well… so _this_ house became vacant just two months ago and…”

“I’ll take it,” Katniss says not even looking at the man, her gaze still on the Snow Manor.

The man chokes, “W-What?!” like the biggest surprise of his life had just happened, “I mean, yes, of course I’ll prepare the papers right away, Ms. Abernathy,”

The man scurries away leaving her alone. A cool summer breeze hits Katniss and she takes it as the winds of change finally coming to the Hamptons. It made the girl smile, she wasn’t afraid of changing; the world was meant for those who could adapt in order to survive. Survival was her second nature.

* * *

She was fiddling idly with a napkin at the hotel restaurant when she decided to make her next move. Pulling her iPhone from her purse she dialed the number with the smile still playing on her lips, “Hello, Effie? Hi, this is Katniss Abernathy, remember me?” the loud response almost send Katniss reeling backwards on her chair, “Yeah, I know is a short notice thing, but I was thinking that maybe we could have lunch tomorrow…-” the loud interruption had her nearly growing, “Wonderful, see you tomorrow,”

Effie Trinket was by no means a simple woman, taking that into consideration Katniss was sure that she had choose the right when they arrived at the Sienna Restaurant & Ultralounge, there was a small commotion at it’s front and Katniss could easily see nearly every single Hamptons figurine, from the Wall Street investors on vacation to some Manhattan’s socialites.

It’s was the sort of scenario that would make Effie Trinket’s skin tingle in excitement. So it was wearing her finest Prada sunglasses and Burberry trench coat over her Miu Miu dress that Katniss made her way to the restaurant on top of the most expensive  pair of simple flats – riches will always compliment your ‘simplicity’ if you are wearing flats, even if they cost more than a human kidney.

“Will you need me later Mrs. Abernathy?” Darius, the driver asks her while opening the SUV door for her. Katniss muses for a second, considering her task in hand.

She shakes her hand, “I don’t think I’ll take too long with this, be back in one hour and a half, please,” he nods and leaves the car in order to open her door for her. Most of the patrons on the waiting line stop to look at her, even the concierge was taken aback.

There are hushed whispers and even a couple of flashes from an unknown photographer at the entrance, Katniss walks as everything and everyone is beneath her, she stops at the concierge’s rostrum, “Reservation under the name of Abernathy, Katniss,” she announces not even bothering to spare a glance at the man.

The concierge scurries around like a headless chicken in order to accommodate Katniss. Most patrons turn their head to stare openly at her, many not knowing who she is, a few actually hiss her name to their table companions, waiters eyeing her with extremely caution. Rich folks tend to put the proletariat on edge. The concierge introduces himself as Richard – for a brief second Katniss wonders if he was working in a more modest establishment he would have gone by the name of Richie – and he gracefully accommodates her on a table for two on the outdoors, she takes in a deep breath and exhales through her mouth before taking off her sunglasses.

“Can I get you anything, Miss Abernathy?” the waitress asks in a very professional manner while handling a menu to her.

“Water, please,” she says nonchalantly. Katniss looked around, seeing all the wealthy and megalomania of the Hamptons in display, people paying absurd amounts for a single drink that would barely quench the thirst of a five year old, but considering that she is on the Hamptons, most five year olds will be at somewhere even more expensive than this restaurant, like some private school in Switzerland.

By the time the waiter brought the water a very loud and colorful woman barged in with a phone at her left hear and a few bags from different clothing stores. Effie Trinket is a sight to behold, every spec of her figure screams the word _loud_ from her vivid blue stilettos to the glimmering bronze jacket she has one, Katniss identifies her dress a Prada one piece that she deemed as extravagant when at the Paris Fashion Week in the previous year.

The waiter pulled the chair for Effie but the woman ignored it, walking to Katniss to greet her with kisses on the cheek before skirting gracefully in her sit, “My-my Katniss Abernathy as I live and breathe! What a wonderful moment for you to call me, I was beside myself thinking that we wouldn’t have a newcomer this summer, at least one worthy my time,”

Katniss smiled sweetly at her, “Oh you know how it is in Europe this time of the year, Mrs. Trinket…” she sighed wistfully, “I love the country side and spending sunny days at the yacht in Ibiza whenever I can, but I just needed a change of scenery,”

Effie gave her one understanding look, the one that people gave when they felt related to whatever you were going through, “Of course I know, and just between us, nothing compares to the Hamptons,” she says as if sharing her darkest secret.

Katniss nodded, “Indeed, this is an outstanding place and everything was going so smoothly, until I realized that I didn’t know anyone here,” she said with a good humored laugh. In all honesty the lack of relationships didn’t bother Katniss in the least, her solitude was one of the few pleasures she indulged herself the most.

The blinding smile that Effie gave her was almost surreal, “And you considered me a friend? My dear, you for sure can count with me to guide you through the wild life of the Hamptons,” Effie declared with a sharp laugh that drew attention to their table.

And Katniss was indeed counting with Effie’s web of communication to make her way into the Hampton’s society, “I’m so glad to be able to count with you Effie, especially after the many times Haymitch appraised your work,” for a second there the girl feared that Effie would raise suspicion or at least would not take the bait, fortunately for her the woman was none the wiser.

A flash of annoyance graced Effie’s face before clearing her throat, “You don’t come across as naïve Katniss, for to believe for a second that I hold your father any praise,” the word father always rubbed Katniss the wrong way, more often than not people assumed that she took Haymitch as her father indeed, but reality was more complicate than that, maybe if she explained to Effie the real thing could be spread, like wildfire in a dry field considering Effie’s fame regarding gossip.

“He is not my father… Haymitch,” everyone also assumed that it was a touchy subject for her, and she milked for what it was worthy when necessary and convenient.

Effie let out a gasp that sound so forced that somehow Katniss truly believed that it was genuine coming from her, and only her, the woman as Haymitch had warned, was a walking soap opera diva, “Katniss… I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

Katniss cut her off with a wave of hand, “It’s okay, I’m used to it by now, most people think that anyways…” she paused, took a sip of her water for dramatics, “Haymitch is… he is… well he is my Haymitch, and that works for us, and he may act like a father at times, but with time I lost any respect that I had for him,” she laughs a little throaty and Effie smiles in sympathy.

“You must be very fortunate to have him as an adoptive father, even with his… issues,” she adds a bit reluctantly.

Katniss only shrugs, “Everyone has problems, but he is doing better now, adopting a child does wonders for you,” she snickers inwardly, the last sentence was so Haymitch, “He may say that I’m wrong but we know that he is lying,”

The two women chatted away, choosing the Caesar salad with roasted duck along with some fruity drinks and Katniss could see how formidable Effie is. The woman was able to entertain Katniss with talking for solid forty minutes and that was an accomplishment that none of the other students at the Notre Dame International High School in Paris was able to achieve in six years that Katniss spent there. Even Haymitch failed at that, and they had days where the biggest verbal exchange between the two of them was a grunt.

It was when they were leaving the restaurant, arms linked and most people looking at them curiously that Katniss got what she wanted, “Oh Katniss you have to come to the next party!” Effie exclaimed once they got outside.

“What party?” Katniss noticed a few photographers near them, snapping pictures to only God knows which website.

“The Snow’s party, ah… this year they decided to throw their welcome party at one of their boats, it will be fabulous!” there was an actual sense of tingling in Effie’s voice, “I’m in charge of the planning, including the guest list, it will be marvelous if you were able to come! I can count with you right?”

The sweet smile that Katniss gives Effie is enough to win the woman over, “I wound not miss the opportunity,”

* * *

Katniss in on her way out of the laundry when she bumps into someone, in her defense she never had a good coordination while texting and walking at the same time.

“Oh, I’m sorry, but you better look where you…” the manly voice says to her before choking. She looks up and barely contains chocking herself with air.

“Oh,” it’s all that she says, trying her best to school her features that must scream surprise if not fear right at the moment.

The young man shakes his head, blinking rapidly, “I’m sorry… do I know you?” he almost whispers and his grey eyes are locked on Katniss’s. She shakes her head slowly, shifting a little and trying to jungle the dress that she is holding with one arm, “Shoot! I didn’t mess with your clothes right?”

She takes a look at the dress, it seems alright without rumples or wrinkles, “No it’s fine, I should be the one paying attention, but you know,” she shakes her cellphone in her hand, “No matter how annoying they are you can’t not look at them when someone texts you,” she says good humoredly.

The man smiles at her, “Yeah I know how it is, my brothers and lil’sister are texting me all the time, even if they know that I hate having to read their incessant messages,” he says, and then the both of them stare at each other of what it feels like eternity, albeit Katniss’s clock begs to differ, pointing that the staring only lasts for only two minutes, “I don’t think we know each other, I’m Gale by the way,” he breaks the silence by raising his hand.

She manages to take his hand and shakes it politely, “Katniss… nice to meet you,”

“It’s good to see a new face around here, even the vacationers are familiar by this point,” he says in a light tone, although Katniss catches a bitterness at the end of the phrase, “I own the dinner over there,” he point to an establishment near the video store, the Montauk Snare.

“Sounds ominous,” Katniss says with a raised eyebrow.

He laughs soundly, “My dad thought that it was a good idea, you know, once you there you never leave,” her brows raise to the roof at that, “I thought that it was better suited for funerary too, but people actually dig the name now, believe it or not,” they laugh together at that.

“I will make sure to see if it’s true,” he is the one raising an eyebrow at that, “Especially if the food is not tiny and pretentions as most of it is around here,”

“Oh it is, that much I can assure you, order the cheese burgers and I’ll make sure to snare you good,” he blushes at that and coughs a little, Katniss find it rather sweet, “I mean… well, yeah, if you come I’ll guarantee that the first one is on the house,”

“Well, now you sound like a drug dealer,” her joke takes him a little by surprise but he smile nonetheless, “I’ll make sure to stop by,” she waves awkwardly at a silent Gale, he is just staring at her. It ticks her off, there is no way for him to tell who she really is, it’s has been more than a decade since he last saw her, and children’s memory are not that sharp anyways, but better be safe than sorry, so Katniss turns and starts to step away from him.

“Hey Katniss!” he shouts when he finally realizes that she is actually going away, “See you around!” he waves goodbye at her.

* * *

Making her way to the car Katniss’s takes a look at her phone’s clock and decides that it’s a good time to have an early dinner. She makes her way to the Montauk Manor, the sun is already settling on the horizon, making the sky assume an orange hue. The hotel is not too crowded but there are enough people around to go unnoticed if someone decides to do so.

Upon arriving at the hotel and parking her car Katniss does not miss the sight of this stunning silver Maserati – which is making every valet on duty gawk.  Katniss almost smiles at that, it’ll be easier than she thought. At the hotel’s restaurant Katniss notices that most people are tourists, or summer people as one would call, that soothes her a bit for some reason, she really doesn’t need a local wildcard in her plans.

She is the middle of her salad when she finally sees a tanned woman making her way through the restaurant, said woman looking relaxed in her navy blue dress with broad leather belt wrapped around her waist. The woman approaches one of the waiters and whispers an order; Katniss manages to get the words room 201 and _soup_. And is more than enough information for her to order her check.

Katniss is leaving the restroom when she hears a commotion taking place outside, she makes a beeline for the exit and see an ambulance with it’s siren blaring while a man is being hauled in a gurney, oxygen canister at his side. Watching with pure distress in her face is the woman in navy blue dress from earlier, Katniss approaches her carefully.

“Excuse me, Ms.? Are you alright? Do you need help?” she offers with sympathy, the woman turns a little bewildered at her mumbling a _huh?_ “Is he you husband? I can take to hospital to accompany him if you need,” it’s like someone press the button play and the woman finally turns on.

“No, I don’t need to accompany him, he is… he is not…” but before she says anything else the ambulance is taking off and most of the passer-byes are turning their eyes to the tanned woman herself, knowing that she was with the man who was taken, “I need to go,” she says before rushing to the silver Maserati that Katniss had laid eyes upon earlier.

There are a few hushed whispers about the state of disarray of the woman’s state, the way that her dress had a missed button, of how her hair was looking wild, and how her lipstick was smeared. Katniss thought that all these rumors were rather amusing considering the circumstances.

It’s the early stages of summer, a warm weather and azure blue sky filled with white clouds over the Hamptons. So Katniss goes to the party in a white dress that hangs in one of the shoulders with delicate Prada shoes and a couple of bracelets that H. Stern had done especially for her, carrying only the necessary on her clutch bag, her hair waving softly with the gentle breeze in the docks, the pristine white of her dress contrasting with her olive skin.

Groups of guests are scattered around, most of them climbing S.S. Rose in a sort of hurry, others are talking near an easel holding a frame with the name of this party charity of choice, an orphanage in New York apparently. Katniss shakes her head subtly at the sight, but then she sees someone at the upper deck of the boat.

Ashy blonde hair, white suit over broad shoulders, a hard-lined jaw with and pale skin, and while from the ground Katniss can’t confirm the blue eyes that he is famous for, she is more than sure that he is Peeta Mellark. The heir to one of the biggest fortunes known in the country, the Mellarks once were famous for the chain of restaurants that held their name but a tragic fire consumed the lives of all the members of the family except for Peeta, it happened a few years ago and the youngest of the Mellarks was put under the guard of his aunt, Mrs. Snow, his mother’s sister.

And know he was on Katniss’s sight.

“ _Katniss!_ Good to see you,” Effie exclaims from the bridge that lead to the boat entrance, the woman makes a beeline towards Katniss and smiles brightly at her, “So glad that you made it, I wasn’t sure you would come after such short notice,”

“Oh, I said that I wouldn’t miss it in the world, but…” the girl trails off.

Effie looks concerned, “But what my dear, do tell me,”

“It’s just… It’s just that I don’t know anyone, and I was hoping that that maybe…” she says shyly while shrugging, “You could introduce me to some of this people,” the smile that Effie gives her makes something in Katniss twitch, but she pushes that aside.

“Of course dear, follow me,” Effie says before looping her arms around Katniss’s and making their way towards the boat. In the first floor they are greeted by many unfamiliar faces, none making a lasting impression on Katniss.  Every outfit and accessory seems to have come off from some spring-summer fashion runaway, the up-do hairs and stylish shades and colorful drinks make the scenario vibrate with life, a shallow and full of vanity sort of life, but life nonetheless.

It’s only when they reach the second floor deck that Katniss finally meets someone worthy her attention, the beautiful and young Primrose Snow is talking animatedly with another girl when Effie approaches them, Katniss in tow, “Katniss, I would like to introduce you to Ms. Primrose Snow,” the young girl turns when she hears her name called and Katniss doesn’t miss the way that she almost roll her eyes at Effie before thinking better. She is wearing a pale pink dress with an adorable straw hat with a silk white ribbon around it and her pale complexion and blonde hair remind Katniss of Peeta.

“Hi, nice to meet you, Katniss right?” the said girl nods and Primrose breaks a smile, “You can call me Prim, only Effie calls me Primrose… oh and this is Rue,” she waves at the girl standing next to her, also a beautiful and young, probably the same age as Prim, with satin skin and curled ebony hair and a huge set of brown eyes.

“It’s nice to see someone new for a change, usually is the same old faces,” Rue comments and Prim nods, “Don’t get me wrong, I like most people around here just fine, but it can get a bit boring at times,”

Katniss smiles but before she can say anything Prim adds, “Maybe you could stir things around here this summer,”

“I’ll see what I can do,” Katniss’s promise is in a light tone and if anyone of them listen to the truth ringing in it no one says a thing about it.

“If you girls excuse us, I’ve to introduce our newcomer to the hosts,” Effie finishes by placing a hand in Katniss’s back and ushering her towards the small platform where there is a microphone and an empty easel. Apparently the Snow’s are auctioning some works of art to help the orphans – Katniss expects the cancer patients and African malnourished children to be the excuse for the next opulent feasts.

All that hatred and loathing is thrown aside the moment she is face to face with Mr. Snow himself.

“Mr. Snow, excuse me, but I would adore to introduce you to the lovely Ms. Abernathy,” she motions for Katniss to come closer, as if needed, because Katniss is already with her eyes locked in the silver haired gentleman, in the cold and impossible blue eyes that have snake qualities to them, she doesn’t miss the _C.S._ embroiled in his handkerchief secured on his breast pocket.

His smile shows all the pearly white teeth and sickening sweetness, the kind that clearly fools the clueless of this man true persona, “Lovely to meet you, but please Mr. Snow seems too formal for the occasion, don’t you agree Ms. Abernathy?” he tilts his head towards her.

Katniss smiles politely, not paying attention as how Effie is blushing and fanning herself with a fan that she produced out of thin air for all that Katniss could tell, “That’s exactly what I was thinking, I’m Katniss Abernathy, your new neighbor by the way,” she adds with excitement, noticing how the man’s expression change from pleased to surprised.

“Is that so? Excuse me,” he only cranes his head, before lifting his arm and pulling a woman next to him, “Dear this is the one who rented Brutus’s home for the summer,” his voice is in this animatedly tone that Katniss can only picture in elderly people when they are playing bingo, call her cliché as much as you want.

The woman who seems disinterested at first raised an eyebrow at the girl, she also has silver hair, only shades lighter than Mr. Snow and her hair falls like symmetric sheets around her face, Katniss wonder if it is a wig or weave.

“What a delightful surprise,” she says brightly, “We were hoping for newcomers you see, most people are familiar faces to us, although I do have to ask you not going to have music concerts at you house in the middle of the night, are you?” she says with humor, although Katniss senses as if this is a real question.

“You can rest assure that won’t be any wild parties, or concerts at my house this summer, Mrs. Snow? I assume,” Katniss adds the last part, not really sure how to play this for now.

Mr. Snow seems to snap out of whatever daze he was in, “Sorry my rudeness, Katniss, this is Alma, my wife,”

“Excuse my husband, I tend to distract him from time to time,” she says with an easy smile that has Katniss mirroring it.

Mr. Snow chuckles at that, “She distracted me long enough that she had this around my finger before I even knew it,” he shows an opulent golden band in his left hand ring finger, “She has keeping me distracted for more than twenty years in fact,” he says good humoredly.

Mrs. Snow only rolls her eyes at him, “He says as if I was some sort of witch,” she winks as if sharing a secret with Effie and Katniss, both only nod with smiles at her, “It was lovely to meet you Katniss, I hope you stay around to bid on some of the pieces we are to auction today,”

“Definitely, I need to warm my house a little,” Mr. Snow excuses himself and goes to greet other guests, his wife stares openly at him until someone else appears next to them, it’s the tanned woman from the Montauk hotel, “Enobaria! What a surprise!” Mrs. Snow she greets with glee and hugs the other woman.

“Enobaria Callaghan, ex-wife of Brutus Callaghan, owner of the Callaghan Security,” Katniss knew well who he was, she a client of Callaghan Security herself, but she knew that she had to play the naïve girl card more.

“Alma, it’s been so long, I’m so sorry for not calling you before, but I was busy…” she trailed off as soon as her eyes found Katniss, recognition displayed on them, “You…”

“Oh, let me introduce you, this is Katniss Abernathy, she's actually the one renting your house,” Mrs. Snow's voice nearly brreaks at the last words, apparently it was still a delicate subject.

“I see… pleasure meeting you Katniss,” Enobaria says nonchalantly.

Katniss tilts her head with crooked smile when they shake hands, “But we’ve met before, don’t you remember?” Mrs. Snow and Effie look at her with curious eyes, “Yesterday at the Montauk Manor, is your husband alright? You left in such a hurry that you left everyone there worried when the ambulance left,”

Enobaria’s eyes widen at that, and her mouth hangs agape, Mrs. Snow on the other hand looks livid and it takes two seconds before she schools her features, “Well… that sounds like a _marvelous_ story,” she says with a voice just a few tones far from a full on shrill.

Enobaria darts her eyes between Katniss and Mrs. Snow, “I-I am sorry, c-could you excuse me…” she makes a hasty retreat and Mrs. Snow excuses herself heading the opposite way with a smile.

Effie looks troubled, “I didn’t know that she was back with Brutus,” she muses aloud and turns to Katniss, “Are you sure that it was his husband that you saw?”

Katniss shrugs, “I don’t really know her husband, but I thought that man with her was at the time, she seemed concerned enough,” she says off handedly. Effie nods and some waiter comes to whisper at her ear. The woman huffs and apologizes to Katniss, saying that she must take care of some things.

A few idle conversations later with new faces, some bites into expensive shrimp cocktails and a vodka high tea that has Katniss wondering how expensive is to hire a mixologist because the drinks are ridiculously good and well-crafted and would have Haymitch bristling with the prospect of ‘ _defiling_ ’ alcohol with fruits and other drinks. She will never forget the disgust in his face when she ordered a White Russian in some dinner that they went out.

She was admiring the view of the Hampton Road when she accidentally tripped over, spilling Gateau Martini all over a white suit that has the blonde owner cringing and shivering as soon as the liquid hits him.

“ _Oh my god!_ I am so sorry!” she fumbled around searching for a napkin, the young man waved a hand distractedly while fishing a handkerchief from his breast pocket in order to dry a bit of the mess made on his pristine white suit.

Katniss is about to press a hand full of napkins to the soiled sleeve when he stops her, “Don’t worry, it’s fine,” she can almost hear the smile in his voice, he is about to speak again when their eyes meet.

It’s like there is not enough air for them.

Katniss is awestruck by the clarity in those blue eyes, on the strong jaw and pale complexion and oddly enough for eye zero on the almost translucent long eyelashes.

“I-I am sorry, do I know y-you?” the man stutters, clears his throat, coughs awkwardly, “I’m Peeta Mellark,” he raises his free hand before she can say anything.

She shoots him a crooked smile, suddenly bashful, “Katniss Abernathy, nice to meet… I guess,” she eyes the maroon strain forming on his suit, “You can send me the bill of the laundry,”

He laughs soundly, “You sure are not from here,” he smiles, a million watts-smile, “No Hampton resident willingly pays for it’s mistakes,”

This coaxes a shy smile from her, “Well… I guess it wouldn’t be too polite to start practicing how to be a true Hampton lady now, would it?”

“Guess not,” he says eye her appraisingly, and while Katniss is well aware that he is checking her out is a different manner than that she is used to, “I might as well get you another drink, as encouragement to your behavior of course,”

“Of course,” she echoes with a smile.


	2. Intrigue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What you don't know intrigues you more than what you do know.” – Loretta Young

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone who read the first chapter, and all the positive reviews, I hope that you guys can keep up with me!  
> Just some heads up, I don't have a beta, so...you know... take it easy with me...

Katniss couldn't help but to moan in delight, her taste buds were reaching nirvana and due a slice of lemon tart.

"Do you really like it?" Peeta asks, spoon playing idly with his peach ice cream.

The girl nodded swallowing loudly, "I should ask the pastry chef to marry me, or at least take him hostage at my house and make him bake these for me forever," she says in a hurry to take another bite. Katniss is not one to feel self-conscious about her table manners, if anything she indulges her gluttony streak with far more ease than she should, but the way that Peeta is staring at her now is enervating, perhaps it should be satisfying considering her ultimate plan for him.

His eyes had darken – in a manner that Katniss assumed only happened in old novels – and the smile that he is wearing is without doubt predatory, "I did these," he says pleased.

Katniss chokes, coughing and searching for her glass of water.

Peeta laughs passing her the glass, "You're not going to die before taking me hostage, are you?" his laughter gets louder with the blush that graces the girl's face, "I'm just kidding, but I wouldn't mind making more just for you while keeping my freedom,"

She smiles bashfully at him, "That would be nice," she takes another bite.

After spilling her drink all over Peeta's jacket the two of them end up sitting together at Prim's table, the girl and Rue eyeing them warily before resuming the conversation far from them. Peeta only smiled at Katniss when that happened. He seemed to be on a mission to provide anything for Katniss, he went to get her drinks and food whenever she voiced something like 'that salmon looks delicious,' or 'I could use a martini'.

He was gentleman, even his posture denounced him. Peeta held a conversation like a professional host, he had a sense of humor that was slight self-depreciative but never mean or shady, and Katniss notice a couple of curious things about him while they talked.

Peeta double laced his shoes, he favored sugar free drinks and had a penchant for baked goods. Part of Katniss wondered if Peeta had spent time with his family in their bakery before the fire that consumed their lives.

Suddenly there is rustling and people grunting, the latter coming mostly from men, and a few whistles and even a cat-call, Katniss spots the bronze hair before anything else and nearly groans at the sight.

With tanned skin, white charming smile, designer's suit and a cosmopolitan in hand, Finnick Odair is a sight to behold and a dangerous wild card in Katniss's plans more so. She is already on edge with just his sudden appearance, she doesn't need…

"Peeta, my boy!" Finnick almost barks when he is within reach of the pair, of course he would know Peeta Mellark, "Glad to see you my friend… oh! That is a nasty stain,"

Peeta rolls his eyes, "Nice to see you too, Finnick," he spares a quick glance at the red stain in his blazer's sleeve that is resting over the chairs next to them, "Thanks for pointing out the obvious," there is something hidden in Peeta's word that catches Katniss' attention, almost as if Peeta was bothered by Finnick's presence.

"Sorry man," the older boy then eyes Katniss in a clear double-take that has the girl bristling in her seat, the smirk he throw his way is not missed on Peeta, "Who is your lady friend?"

Peeta's eye narrow ever so slightly, "This Katniss Abernathy, she our new neighbor," the way that the words come out leave no room for question about Peeta clear dislike for Finnick's approach, "Would you do us the kindness to behave properly, at least with her?" and if Katniss didn't knew better she would have assumed that it was an order.

Finnick shifts his gaze between the pair before smiling widely at them, "Why don't we leave for Katniss to decide? Seems only fair,"

At that Katniss's jaw clicks, she is breathing evenly trying to keep her cool, "I don't think that I have in me the time to spare with you Mr. Odair, besides I don't have much to keep the pleasure of your company," the subliminal message strikes right on and Finnick's face crumbles quickly, but he smiles just as fast to cover it up.

"I see," his gaze falls to the floor and he make his way to the other side of the boat, but he makes the choice of going past Katniss and as soon as he is in her earshot only he whispers, "Your secrets would pay an entire night with me,"

And with that he is gone, and Katniss nearly sighs. Finnick did what he came to do, make himself notice in her radar, and now she has a wildcard in the plans. But as with any other card Katniss can make two things happen with it, make sure to use it to her advantage or discard it from the game.

As soon as Finnick is out of the picture Peeta seems to get in a better mood, "I'm impressed, not many people have refuted Finnick's advances, not in front of me at least," there is a certain edge to his voice that Katniss finds intriguing, "He stole a girlfriend of mine once," he clarifies like he is reading her thoughts.

"Must have been a nasty affair," she tries to conceit, but he only frowns at her.

He shakes his head while sipping the last of his club soda, "Not really, she was the wrong girl for me, it took Finnick and his lewd behavior for me to notice," he stares after Finnick who now is talking to a lonely Enobaria, "It was for the best,"

"So I take it that you two are friends now?"

Peeta gives a humorless laugh, "Not really… civil towards each other at best, we don't have much common ground anyway,"

It's like comparing water and wine really, Peeta and Finnick are both too distinguishable, and are polar opposites of one another behavior wise, almost haltingly so. They resume their amicable banter with just enough flirtatious moves when Peeta volunteers to get them more drinks, "Maybe I can offer you a Dry Martini, less chances of accidental stains," he eyes his ruined blazer and Katniss rolls her eyes playfully.

"You're not going to let that one go are you?"

He raises his hands, "Hey you made quite the splash in our first meeting already!" when no laugh is forthcoming, "No? No smile? Okay, bad puns are not you thing," that gets a smile from her and he leaves with a smile of his own plastered in his face.

Maybe Katniss will be able to keep Peeta entertained for the rest of the evening, he a vital part of her master plan and so far he seems nice enough to not become a burden. The fact that he is gallant and easy on the eyes is an obvious plus, she won't pretend that it isn't. But there is something else about him that has Katniss intrigued, and she can see that she has the same effect on him.

Katniss's train of thought is interrupted by a quiet static noise followed by Mrs. Snow's voice, "Good afternoon everyone, I'm so glad and thrilled with the presence of all of you," her smile is sweet but it holds something that even from where Katniss is standing doesn't quite manage to come off as genuine.

Alma is standing in small wooden structure set above the wharf and she is being escorted by two bodyguards. Granted they are wearing simple navy polo shirts and khakis but the proximity and stance does not fool Katniss, they are clearly there to protect her at any given moment.

"And to start things off, I shall announce the winner of our art auction," the auction was part of the entire charity façade. The piece itself was a mesmerizing Mamet painting – apparently the Snows were notorious art collectors and Alma was bored with the Mamet in question, "And the winner is… my dear friend, Enobaria Callaghan," there is a round of good natured applauses.

Enobaria looks the complete definition of surprise on the contrary, because she seems at best constipated, she is seated in a large table that no one aside from her decided to put it to use. Prim stands behind her looking bored, Effie not far from there.

Peeta is standing close to her, drinks in hand, even with all the noise and conversation going around she could still his heavy footsteps, "But instead of the Mamet, Enobaria will be leaving with the treasured Van Gogh that hangs in my living room," at that Enobaria can't suppress a gasp and her face crumbles. Alma whispers something to one of the bodyguards before smiling brightly at the crowd.

There are a collective set of hushed whispers, surprised commotion and not so subtle sideway smirks. Glancing briefly at Peeta, Katniss can see that he is surprised too, "But the Van Gogh was a gift from Brutus and Enobaria," he says absently almost as if to no one in particular. Also not far from them Mr. Snow look worse for wear, not only he is surprised but something akin to disappointed is written all across his face.

"Also in related news, Enobaria asked me to announce that the beach house that she shared with her husband is officially on the market," Mrs. Snow voice is genuinely thrilled, a few seconds later two security agents approach Enobaria and they are not too discreet about escorting her off the boat, "I'm afraid that this is will be Enobaria's last weekend on the Hamptons," Alma declares with a sweetness that rivals the sugary goodness made by Peeta.

Finnick is filming Enobaria's humiliation with his phone practically on her face. Prim and Effie looked confused by the entire act.

"So call your retailers ladies and gentlemen, because this is one is going to go fast," Enobaria looks at Alma for a moment, and the tension could only be sliced with a chainsaw, "And Enobaria, whenever you end up… I hope that the Van Gogh is a constant reminder of the friendship that we shared," the next round of applause is appropriate. It's not every day that a friend obliterates the other, socially at that, in front of a live audience.

Alma seems beyond pleased with the outcome of her auction and for moment her eyes lay upon Katniss in a seizing stare, almost as if she was a feral creature displaying her power in front of a new prey. Katniss wonders how much this woman remembers from the past, if she took more people out of her life out of convenience, maybe in more permanent ways, or if all of this is just some past time for her now.

The memory is clear in Katniss's head. It was a typical Wednesday, her father was watching some musical reality show re-run, till to this day Katniss can't quite remember the actual song that the contestant was trying to sing in the show but it sounded eerily familiar, like it was a song she heard before in an important event. She was reading her father's plant book when a beam of light just outside the porch got her attention, her and the weird kitten that lived with them at the house – the cat wasn't a pet, he just showed up unannounced and her father gave him food occasionally, Katniss ignored the thing more often than not.

However, unlike when Katniss played 'crazy cat' with her father's flashlight the kitten didn't move, it just stood in a defensive posture. That got the girl's attention, she turned to say something to her father, but he was focused in notebook. So she stood from her spot in the living room and went to check the source of the light.

At the very moment she dared to peak through the white curtains several other lights joined the first one and a man in a jet black uniform emerged from the shadows.

It was as if hell had been broken loose. Katniss screamed, which startled her father and set everything else in fast motion, the man in the uniform wasn't alone, there was dozens of him. They broke inside the house, and the girl jumped back only to stumble upon one of the men that had got through the kitchen door, they took her by the arms, and she felt like a ragdoll under their hold. Her father screamed for them to let her go and she screamed back.

But they were taking her away.

She started kicking, screaming, crying for her father and then she saw them.

They neighbors, the man with snake eyes and the woman with pretty hair, the Snows, both of them looking at her with a hollow expression that conveyed little emotion despite the emotional display of misery happening in front of them. The woman was looking right into Katniss eyes, and it felt like a hot brand being burned into the girl's mind.

"Here, a martini for you," Peeta disrupts her thoughts again, he is holding a club soda of his own, "To chance meetings," they click glasses.

Katniss smiles, "To an unforgettable summer,"

* * *

"So, gastronomy…" Katniss says with an easy smile, resting her head in her hand over the table, "Why do I have a feeling that your family was not happy with that?"

Peeta smirked at that, "My uncle and aunt threw a fit of legends, I think people in Manhattan could hear them shouting at me," he says playfully, "Prim got a headache that took days to go away,"

"What a delicate flower," Katniss teases good-naturedly, "She didn't seem much of a daddy's girl when I met her earlier," she elaborates.

The smirk in the boy's face gets for the first time really cocky, "She is certainly not, but they don't need to know that," he almost whispers the last part, which is ludicrous since there is barely a soul left around them.

They've been talking for hours, drinking and avoiding being near other people. Katniss finds Peeta's company eerily pleasant, almost as if being friendly and communicative is a crafted skill that he possesses instead of a natural trait. Peeta talks about how beautiful Singapore is this time of the year, about a new trend in restaurants that is happening there and summarizes his trip to the island.

In no moment Peeta clarifies the reason for his passage in the foreign country nor does he give any personal information. Katniss also questions if this something practiced or just Peeta's behavior, but she decides to think that is the former. There is no chance a Snow – albeit only for affiliation in Peeta's case – is not trained to be obnoxiously elusive.

"So, what about you? I take it that you are Haymitch's tutee, given your last name and all," he says sipping the last of his club soda. Katniss has noticed that Peeta is prudent with alcohol, he'd had a glass of vodka tonic earlier but that was about it, what makes the girl wonder if he has any reasons to avoid drinking.

She shrugs, "Nothing much, at least not recently, Haymitch keeps me busy whenever I'm in London," she says dawning her dry martini in one go.

"Oh, London… does he lives there now?"

She nods, "He enjoys rain, monarchy and tennis, I went there for Wimbledon this year, but Haymitch can tire me out very quickly, and since he is not very fond of beaches, that makes the Hamptons an amazing escape for me," which is all true, it's not like she hides Haymitch nature from anyone, he is truly insufferable, "I don't think that he is fond of anything in general, do you know him?"

Peeta smiles at her, "Not really, but he held some negotiations with my uncle many years ago, he so…  _unique_ , that is hard to forget the impression that he leaves," he sips his drinks, "And hey, he is fond of you I guess,"

"Touché," she smiles back at him, the soft breeze making her hair swish and for more than a second Peeta seems truly entranced by the sight of Katniss. Of course it's then that his aunt decides to appear.

Mrs. Snow hesitates the moments she sees them. Katniss can only imagine what it must look like from the outside. A couple talking intimately, all alone at the deck of a luxurious boat with easy smiles and laidback postures chilling under the last rays of the sunset, if not feeling intrusive Peeta's aunt will at least be uncomfortable.

Truth to Katniss' instinct the woman has to clear her throat in a clear effort to get their attention, Mr. Snow is not far from her now, but he keeps his distance from them, "Peeta, my dear, it's getting late and we are leaving, sorry to interrupt your conversation with your friend," the woman nearly grits the word  _friend_ , she looks at Katniss as if they weren't introduced earlier, almost as if the girl was a strange being from a foreign place.

"Oh, right, let me introduce you, Katniss this is my aunt Alma," he gestures between the two women, "Aunt this is Katniss Abernathy,"

The older woman seems stunned for a couple of seconds, a smile blooming in her face right afterwards, "I know the lovely Mrs. Abernathy my dear, she is our new neighbor,"

Peeta turns to Katniss with a questioning look, "I'm the girl next door," Katniss says with a shrug and an easy smile, Peeta smiles back at her which makes his aunt raise an eyebrow.

"As I was saying, we are leaving Peeta," she says in a stern voice, "It was a pleasure meeting you Ms. Abernathy, I'm hoping to see a lot more of you this summer,"

Katniss can hear loud and clear all the falseness of the woman's voice, "I hope so too,"

Alma looks hesitant, she takes a few steps back giving a pointedly look at Peeta before leaving, Mr. Snow waiting for her, he even smiles and waves at the both young adults. Peeta relaxes the minute they are out of sight, "Guess I'm going then, they are my ride,"

"That's a shame, just as the party was finally getting fun,"

The only sound around them was of the catering crew cleaning the tables inside the boat.

Peeta laughs, "Not a people person I take it," the girl nods smiling, "Me neither," the boy stares intently at the girl before speaking again, "There is polo match happening in two days, is at the Bridgehampton, you should come,"

She eyes him skeptically, "You are seriously inviting the girl who doesn't like people to watch a polo match surrounded by strangers?" she can see the sudden flush of color rising to his cheeks.

"I didn't think this through did I?" she shakes her head laughing, "Okay, how about this, you come to the match and after I win we can hang out together and loathe about being surrounded by strangers,"

It actually coaxes a genuine smile from her, "That's sounds like a great idea,"

"It does, doesn't it?" it eerily bizarre how much Katniss is smiling, she doesn't even want to dwell much on the fact that is not too much forced, "So, see you later?"

She nods, "See you later,"

And with that Peeta leaves. Katniss guesses that the stain in his blazer will never leave.

* * *

The house is pretty much the same, a two story wooden structured colonial house in baby blue and white color, along with white fences and resilient vegetation around the sandy terrain. Katniss has barely passed the threshold when a presence makes it way towards her.

She turns around and has the man pinned to one of the pillars, her fore arm constricting his throat, "Do you have any idea how easy it would be for me to crush your windpipe?" Finnick's sea green eyes are wide in surprise and terror, he is gasping, but Katniss knows that the amount of pressure she is putting is enough for him to speak.

She forces her wrist further.

"I came here to help!" he nearly shouts. It would be a shout if his voice didn't come completely broken. Finnick must be surprised by her strength, because he is taller than her by some inches and is clearly more built but he still struggles under her hold.

Katniss releases him and Finnick stumbles while catching his breath, "You can't help me Finnick, you have no business in this," he scoffs at that. Katniss narrows her eyes at him, he may be taller than her but somehow they both know that she is the one towering above him.

He is caressing his throat, "You've got to be kidding me!" his eyes looks just as much as incredulous as they are heated, "They ruined my life too, and your father was the one that helped me when no one else would! I own that to him,"

She eyes him warily, "You don't want to be involved in this Finnick, I can assure you, when I'm done with them there won't be any skeletons hidden in their closets," it feels that she needs to elaborate more in order to make him understand, "Not even the ones that you set there yourself," Finnick bows his head down.

"That's fine, you don't want my help," he stares at her, eye to eye, "But I can guarantee, that I'm a powerful enemy, just as much as they are,"

Katniss nearly smiles at his sullen threat, "If you decide to cross me, you'll find the same end that they will,"

Finnick looks oddly hurt at that, as if the idea of going against her is insulting to him, but it's for the best. Finnick has already damaged himself enough while being under the Snow's command. Katniss doesn't really know what went down between the Odairs and the Snows, her father never mentioned in any of his diaries, just some vague information that didn't meant much to her.

Finnick nods and leaves in the same manner that he got there, in silence.

It takes some moments for her to resume what she was doing. She changes her clothing and decides to clear her head in the wooden wharf that resides in the periphery of the property. The wharf was there even before she moved here with her father, and it hold a special place in her heart, she remember spending time gazing at birds in the morning and at the starts at night. It remains chilly at night, a sight that is just the beginning of the summer in the Hamptons. She turns around with the wind fanning her hair, she has a prime perspective of the Snow Manor from the wharf, and it may be the lights playing tricks with her mind, but she is almost positive that there is a silhouette in the upper floor balcony gazing at her.

* * *

From afar she can see the young woman standing in solitude over the private wooden wharf of the former Callaghan's property; it's a lovely thing, the wharf. It was built before the Everdeens moved into the Hamptons, Alma can even remember the day, when the young couple arrived at the Hamptons, when they decided to use the wharf, the day that the couple decided to spend dancing in that stupid adorable wharf all day long.

It was sickening to some point, the Everdeens. Ethan Everdeen was the new CEO to one of the rising companies that had been added to the Snow's portfolio, his wife Clara Everdeen a doctor, who was pregnant at the time and they already had a young baby girl, Katherine Everdeen, if she isn't wrong.

That baby girl would be Ms. Abernathy age by now. In another life she could be where Katniss Abernathy is, in the simple and beautiful house that faces the beach…

The phone rings only two times before answering, " _Yes?_ "

"I want you to find out everything you can about a young girl named Katniss Abernathy,"

" _Katniss Abernathy,_ " the voice repeats.

"Yes,"

The phones goes silent and Alma keeps staring at Katniss, who seems lost gazing at the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter I found out that my favorite part was to create new things instead of adapting the original show.  
> Katniss and Finnick’s dynamic is something that I really want to explore, as well Peeta and Prim’s. And just so we are clear, the Snows are not the only ones on Katniss sight, and I’ll only stick to Revenge’s season one *because season two was awful, and the third was great only in the end*
> 
> You guys can find me on [tumblr](http://supersugartea.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> You guys have no idea of how much I’d to cut off from this particular chapter, but most of the unused content is going to be on the future chapters, in a way or another.  
> The flashback bit is very similar to the one seen in the show, but not only the outcome but as well the way that it all came to be will be slightly different from the original source.  
> Peeta and Katniss’ conversation will resume in the next chapter as well the fallout of Enobaria’s actions. By the way, the identity of Mrs. Snow should not be that hard to figure it out.
> 
> I'm also on [tumblr](http://supersugartea.tumblr.com/)


End file.
